1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel picture recording method and apparatus using an ink containing an evaporable coloring matter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, as a picture recording method using a pigment, such a method wherein, for example, the picture recording is effected by pressing a thermal head on the back of the ink ribbon applied with a pigment ink being put on the recording medium, resolving the ink binder by effecting a quick heating and adhering said ink on the recording medium is known. However, this method had such defects as to increase the running cost of the picture recording apparatus because the coloring matter utilizing ratio is so extremely low as to be 1% for the use of ink ribbon and as to be unable to use as a high speed apparatus because a heat diffusion is caused to deteriorate the picture resolution and the recording requires a comparatively long time for the use of the thermal head.